Units
A list of all the Units of World Conqueror 4. Army Units: Infantry Units: Usually cheap and widely available, Infantry Units are a good choice for cannon fodder or flanking support. What's more, they require little to no fuel when moving. However, infantry is quite fragile, especially to Units with certain Perks, like Machine Gun, that increase damage dealt towards this unit type''. With exception of Commandos, stackable up to 4. They are trained in cities, and high level cities allow high-level infantry. '''1. Light Infantry' Light Infantry is the cheapest and weakest sort of infantry. They may act as cannon fodder, or last-resort unit. They require city level 1 to train. 2. Assault Infantry Assault Infantry is the second weakest in the Infantry units. Their special ablity, Sapper, allows them to remove minefields taking only a small part of normally-caused damage. Can be trained in level 1 cities. 3. Motorized Infantry Motorized Infantry use trucks for vast mobility improvement. They also do more damage against armoured units with their grenades. Require level 2 cities. 4. Mechanized Infantry Mechanized Infantry are equipped with an Armored Car. They deal more damage than Motorized, and can bring down stronghold units faster, thanks to mortar use. City level must be at least 3 to be built. 5. Commandos: The most powerful, but unstackable, infantry units with decent firepower and high endurance. Their ablities vary between countries. * Chinese Commando '- Armed with grenades, and with improved firepower when stationed in cities. * 'Desert Commando - 'Egyptian, Iranian and Iraqi Unique Unit. Skilled in desert fighting, they utilise anti-tank rocket launchers. * 'Japanese Commando - Their specialities are mortars, effective against stronghold units, and the unique ability to deal as much damage as if on full health at all times. * Jungle Commando - 'Australian, Thai, Hungarian and Polish Unique Unit. Forest fighters with mortars. * 'Mountain Commando - 'Greek, Italian and Romanian Unique Unit. Good in mountains, armed with grenades. * 'Specialist Commando -''' Finnish and Yugoslav Unique Unit. They have rocket launchers to deal with tanks, and sniper rifles significantly improving their anti-personel capacity. '''Armored Units: Mobile, tough, and well armed, armored units are powerful fighters on the battlefield, but are limited by fuel consumption and high price tag. They take increased damage from Units with certain Perks, like Grenades''. Excluding Super Tanks, may stack up to 3. '''1. Armored Car' Armored Cars are equipped with machine guns, which make them deal more damage against infantry. Produced in cities with industrial level of at least 1. 2. Light Tank Light Tanks have a chance to continue attacking after destroying an enemy unit. They need level 1 industry. 3. Medium Tank Medium Tanks are similar to Light Tanks, but they are also equipped with machine guns. Level 2 industry is needed to build. 4. Heavy Tank Heavy Tanks are similar to Medium Tanks, except they can fire from 2-tile distance. It also posseses light anti-air capacity. Can be built in level 3 industrial facilities. 5. Super Tank: An unstackable Heavy Tank on steroids, available for USA, USSR and Germany (both nazi and not). Artillery Units: Fragile, but powerful, artillery usually can fire to the enemy without retaliation, but, if unprotected, is fast to take out, in the spite of the fact no anti-artillery Perks exist. They require industrial facilities to be built. 1. Field Artillery Good damage, but slow and rather fragile units. When attacking, there is a chance the enemy won't retaliate. Level 1 factory is needed to construct. 2. Howitzer Howitzers have increased range and improved damage in comparison to Field Artillery, but is horribly slow and relatively fragile. They can be built in cities with level 2 factories. 3. Rocket Artillery Rocket Artillery can damage multiple enemies at once, up to 3, will do main damage on target, then the two tiles behind them take a little damage. Unlike in World Conqueror 3, they cannot damage friendly units, and are capable of fighting enemy in close proximity to them. It's also faster than most other artillery units. It needs level 3 factories for construction. 4A. Super Artillery: Enhanced, unstackable, and significantly faster Howitzer used solely by Germany (both democratic and nazi) and France. Only level 4 factores are able to manufacture this unit. 4B. Super Rocket: Unstackable, but vastly stronger Rocket Artillery. Unique to Soviet Union and United Kingdom. Produced solely in cities with level 4 industry. Naval Units: Naval Units take increased damage from Units with Perks that exploit Naval Units. ''Unlike land units, '''Naval Units:' 1. Submarine: Submarines can deal extra damage against large ships, such as Cruisers and Aircraft Carriers. Stackable up to 3. 2. Destroyer: Destroyers are nimble, can take down Submarines quicker and can disarm naval mines at reduced damage. May stack to 2. 3. Cruiser: Cruisers have extended attack range, the same range as Howitzers. They also have integrated anti-air capacities, making them hard targets to enemy Carriers. Possible to stack them to 2. 4. Aircraft Carrier: Aircraft Carriers can launch air attacks against enemies and can defend from air attacks themselves. Unstackable. 5A. Super Submarine: Basicly, an Italian variant of Submarine, stackable but much weaker. 5B. Super Battleship: Works as improved, unstackable Cruiser for the British and Japanese. 5C.' Super Carrier:' Stronger Aircraft Carrier, restricted to USA. Unlike normal Carrier, it has damage improvement against Stronghold Units, but not Naval Units. Stronghold Units: Stronghold Units take increased damage from Units with Perks that exploit Stronghold Units Ground/Naval Defense: 1. Bunker: Cheap, short-ranged defensive structure, dealing improved damage against infantry. 2. Coastal Artillery: A defensive structure with range of 2, it deals more damage to ships, but less to ground forces. 3. Land Fort: A defensive structure with range of 2, equally effective against ground and naval forces, and with a chance to avoid retaliation upon attacking. In short - Howitzer buried in concrete. 4. Rocket Launcher: Similiar to Rocket Artillery, but completely sacrificing mobility for protection, this stronghold unit can deal damage from afar to several enemy units. Air-Defense: 1. Anti-air Gun 2. Anti-air Artillery 3. Anti-air Missile Air Support Units: Air Raids'': '' 1. Paratrooper ''' An unstackable unit that drops down onto or into cities to take over only when city health points is 0 as usual. Health can be reduced by AA guns, and drops as an assault infantry unit at tier 1, motorized infantry at the second tier, mechanised infantry at the third tier. Upgraded via technology. '''2. Fighter Deals more damage to infantry units. 3. Bomber Deals increased damage to ships. 4. Strategic Bomber: Deals heavier damage to Stronghold units, able to deliver nuclear warheads. 5A. Stealth Fighter: Anti-infantry aircraft available to the French, good in AA-heavy areas. 5B.' Stealth Bomber:' Anti-naval aircraft available to the Soviets, a good choice to knock out ships with AA, like Carriers or Cruisers. 5C. Stealth Strategic Bomber: Anti-stronghold aircraft available to USA, effective in AA-heavy areas. Like normal Strategic Bomber, it's capable of carrying nuclear warheads. Ballistic Missiles'':'' All Missiles are capable of delivering Nuclear Weapons. Type of missile damage does not count to damage when it is transporting a nuclear weapon. 1. SRB Missile: ' Cheapest, least damage, and lowest range. '''2. MRB Missile: ' Second cheapest, second least damage, and second lowest range. '3. LRB Missile: ' Third most cheapest, third least damage, third lowest range. '''4. ICB Missle best missle,most expensive Nuclear Weapons: The Nuclear Weapons can only be delivered through Strategic Bombers or Ballistic Missiles. Units staying within the detonated area experience Radiation and take damage per turn. Delivered bombers and missiles only project the damage of the nuclear weapon, not including the damage of the transport. 1. Atomic Bomb Units at the tile you bomb take damage 2. Hydrogen Bomb: Units a tile away also take damage 3. Tri-Phase Bomb: Units up to two tiles away also take damage 4. Antimatter Bomb: Units up to two tiles away also take damage Rebel Units: 1. Elite Infantry Comparble to commandos, but with different weapon loadout - anti-stronghold mortars, and anti-tank rocket launchers. 2. Titan tank over powered tank,hight hp ,stackable max to 3 ,avalable for mysterious force ,unplayable 3. Self-propelled howitzer Even stronger Super Artillery, this time with anti-aircraft capacity. 4. Missile Cruiser Super Battleship, with exception of Rocket Artillery like, area effect attack. 5.behemoth rocket launcher (Was Removed From Game ;( )Category:Unit Pages